


Through Starlit Darkness

by SeraphinaXx



Category: The Untouchable
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, EXTREME Canon Divergence, F/F, Girl x Girl, Gwen dies, HEA, Kidnapping, Love, Minor Character Death, don't touch her human, eliza is kidnapped, hard angst, raya doesn't fuck around, raya rescues her, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaXx/pseuds/SeraphinaXx
Summary: When Eliza is kidnapped on account of her carelessness, Raya has to find her and rescue her before she loses her human forever.
Relationships: Ariana Rayonia The II/Elizabeth Kate Brooks, Elaya, Raya/Eliza
Comments: 1





	Through Starlit Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is only written for my best friend. She's writing a book, still a work in progress, not posted anywhere, but she granted me the honor of getting to read it as it's being written and I've absolutely fallen in love with the two main girls who I am absolutely convinced are in love.
> 
> I'm creating a fandom to post these fics to, because I love her and she deserves it.
> 
> This disclaimer is here for clarification <3.

Three days, twenty minutes, sixteen seconds since she'd woken up...

Three days, twenty minutes, fifteen seconds since she'd been kidnapped off the street...

Three days, twenty minutes, fourteen seconds since she'd been left in the cold, dingy cell...

Three days, twenty minutes, thirteen seconds since—since—

Eliza didn't remember what the end of her thought should've been.

All she knew was darkness, this endless darkness suffocating her within the four cramped walls of the cell. It was cold, the smooth, chilled stone of which her prison was made icing her very bones.

They'd taken nearly all of her clothes, left her only in her bra and underwear, to shiver and freeze in here. Said something about needing them for their ritual. 

Eliza couldn't believe how _stupid_ she'd been. She'd figured—she'd be safe, she'd be out for just ten minutes in the grocery store, a lot of humans around, no one would dare try to nab her like that. 

But those blasted old fay were smarter than Eliza had given them credit for. So much smarter.

As she was leaving the grocery store, she tripped up and dropped her bags. At the moment, she'd figured she'd just tangled her feet up, but looking back on it, she was nearly certain she'd been tripped on purpose.

The young man who bent over to help her gather her groceries had been pleasant, but the moment he touched her hand to give her her bag of apples back, Eliza remembers everything going black.

Then she woke up here. In a cell, one arm chained to the damp wall, almost completely naked and submerged into the dark recesses of her own mind, for there was nigh else to focus on. There was no light, no sound, nothing.

The only reason she even knew how much time had passed was the fact she got one meal a day. A bowl of blueberries, cranberries, grapefruit and apple slices. The guard shoving the bowl at her feet snarled at her to eat it because it was all she'd get and it would purify her blood. 

For later.

For when they spilled it.

Eliza had thought they'd had enough, after taking Gwen. She had hoped the blasted old croons would be satisfied for a while after killing her sister. 

That no other human had to suffer the way poor Gwen had, at least for a little bit.

They'd tried to save her, Raya and Eliza, but—they'd been too late. 

As more time passed, Eliza wondered if Raya would be late this time too.

If she'd die just like her sister had.

It would be fitting, certainly.

But—Elizabeth Kate Brooks didn't want to die, no. 

The first few hours after she'd woken up, she'd put up a fight. Yanking at the shackle binding her right arm to the wall, kicking out, putting up a fuss. She got attention, sure, from the guards, but they laughed at her.

She knew she looked pathetic, sitting in a cell in nothing but a bra and a pair of underwear, but she told herself she couldn't stop fighting.

And—that first day, she believed. She believed wholeheartedly that Raya would come, would find her, save her.

So she held on. 

But it's been three days now. Three long, endless _days._

She was hungry and dirty and so chilled to the bone she sometimes had to wonder whether the cold had become a part of her now, whether it would forever be.

Was this what Gwen had gone through? Before they—

The worlds burned still, even after so much time had passed.

It was getting harder to think, harder to keep occupied. Her right hand had gone all but completely numb, tightly restricted by the heavy metal shackle, the rest of her body not feeling any better. Goosebumps littered her skin, and though she'd try to curl in on herself to spare some warmth, there simply wasn't any.

Her fingers were starting to turn blue.

Eliza would've screamed, she wanted to _so badly,_ but her throat was painfully parched, she hadn't had any water in so long. Just fruit.

Holding onto hope grew increasingly more strenuous the more the darkness swallowed her, the isolation merciless. 

Until—she ran out of energy to exert the effort to hope.

Now, Eliza just—waited. To catch hypothermia in this cell and die here, or die at the blades of the fay holding her captive while they made all their fucking preparations for their magic rituals.

She didn't much believe she'd be saved anymore.

It'd been a few years since Gwen's death, she had hoped to put that pain behind her, she thought the fay had enough.

None of it mattered now though, did it?

Raya was supposed to protect the humans but she was one princess against hundreds of these nobles just picking out some poor mortal to use for their own means, as if it meant nothing to anyone.

If Raya couldn't find her in time, then Eliza was as good as dead, too tired now to even be afraid of the notion, the bleak hopelessness of her situation sinking in slow and steady.

As the fourth day came and went with no rescue in sight, Eliza succumbed.

~

She doesn't remember how long she slept, how fitful. 

All she remembers is a sudden onslaught of light jolting her awake with such panic that she slammed her head against the wall behind her as she jumped up.

Her eyes burned, so accustomed to the empty darkness, mind whirring to catch up.

She hadn't slept often since she'd been captured. She either couldn't or—didn't dare to. For fear of them doing something to her while she slumbered.

But, well, eventually it had to catch up to her, Eliza figured.

A tall, ancient fay stepped into her cell with a disdainful curl to his lip then, drawing the blonde back into the present moment. He looked distressed to be lowering himself to stepping into these dungeons. 

Eliza looked upon him, the cruel glint in his eyes obvious as ever as he reached for her shackle on the wall. 

She'd thought this cell had eaten the last of her emotion, the last of her fears and hopes, she'd almost come to think of it as a friend, but—

That glint in his old, immortal eyes, it reminded her what fear felt like.

This was it.

They'd finally come to get her, everything else was prepared.

She would die today.

On the fifth day of her capture, she would die, just like her sister had.

Would it be painful? Would she be tortured?

Eliza found it better not to wonder as the fay man grabbed her upper right arm after releasing the shackle and roughly yanked her to her feet. She stumbled and nearly collapsed right back to the floor, her ankles and feet so swollen and cold she could barely feel them anymore. 

She doesn't remember the last time she had been standing, let alone walking.

The fay didn't say anything as he jerked her out of her cell and through the dungeon corridors, roughly leading her on and letting her stumble until she found a pace she could move at.

All of that hardly mattered, though, with how fast her heart was beating, how tightly her stomach had knotted—Eliza felt ill as she was lead out of the dungeons, onto plush carpeted floors that felt so starkly different from what she'd grown accustomed to, through big, spacious rooms with elaborate chandeliers sparkling everywhere, into long, endless hallways that were dim, lit up only by candlelight and finally—

Into another small room. This one was so much warmer than any earlier, a fire crackling in an ornate fireplace, the whole room lit up low, smelling of rosemary and lavender.

Eliza's cramped muscles and aching bones wept relief at the warmth now flooding her, the sweet smells soothing even her tortured mind. Her shoulders slumped and knees threatened to buckle, eyelids fluttering so much she barely even noticed a long, smooth wooden table sat at the center of the small room.

"Get on it human." The fay instructed in a raspy voice and gave her a shove forwards.

The blonde stumbled and caught herself just on the edge of the table, her faint illusion of comfort melting starkly as she took it all in all over again.

As Eliza hoisted herself onto the table, her eyes traveled to all the corners of the room, studying it carefully.

Now that she was no longer drowning in darkness, it was shocking how quickly that spark of life flared up within her.

Staying alive seemed so much more possible now. 

Behind the table she sat on, Eliza's swallowed a yelp as she noticed an ornate chest, open to reveal neatly organized blades, scalpels and other assortment of surgical equipment.

She felt a wrinkled hand grip her shoulder and pull her away from the edge, push her into the table, plastering her back to the wood.

Eliza gasped, unable to help herself, her flimsy assessments of fighting again fleeing the confines of her mind as her eyes locked onto the maddened, proud stare of the fay man who'd been holding her captive.

There was a deep, undeniable madness in the way his eyes glinted as he looked down upon her, studying her face and skin and gliding lower.

The blonde desperately wished she had something to cover up with, to at least curl up into a ball, hide from his predatory gaze.

"You will suffice human." He finally said, voice eerily calm and collected. 

Before the girl could process any of it, something snapped around her ankles and wrists, thick leather belts chaining her to the table.

Her immediate reaction yanked on the restraints, but it was no use.

Mind now racing so quickly Eliza could barely grasp onto any one coherent thought, the surgical saws and knives flashing before her eyes, all the horrifying, excruciating agony they could put her through.

Let's not mince words, they _would._

She'd hoped again, _for a second,_ that she could do this.

But she couldn't.

She was restrained again, like an animal.

Eliza didn't doubt the fay thought her as nothing but, too.

Her eyes tracked him as he walked around the table, kneeling by the chest on her other side, Eliza's throat swelling with the need to scream herself hoarse, to thrash and yell for help, someone would hear, they'd have to, right—

Her throat was still so sore, she could barely swallow her own saliva, let alone scream loud enough to be rescued.

The fay straightened again, a thin scalpel gripped in his hand. 

The blonde's breath stopped entirely, eyes wide as all her vision focused on that one pinpoint of sight, the menacing glint of the scalpel's steel mocking her in the dim room.

He cast Eliza one last, cruel smile, the last thing she'd ever see before lowering the scalpel to the skin of her exposed stomach, just above her belly button. 

Eliza closed her eyes and bit her lip, refusing to cry, despite how badly her eyes burned. To give him the satisfaction of reveling in the depths of her terror.

She felt the tip of the scalpel press against her skin, not quite cutting yet.

The blonde clenched her fists and poised herself for the sting, when—

The fucking wall on the opposite side of the room, where the door was fitted, _exploded—_

The blast was loud, startling and so forceful it sent everything scattering, overturned the table and sent Eliza crashing down with it, still bound to it. 

The fay man toppled over as well, hitting the floor with a thud.

As Eliza hit the floor, the weight of the crash cracked the table in two and tore up one of the leather bindings. With a soft groan of pain, the blonde realized pretty quickly she could move her left hand and she wasted no time yanking it away from the table, to try and heave herself one armed up into at least somewhat of a more dignified position. 

As she struggled to overturn the weight of the table alone, she felt someone grip the edge of it and pull it away, rolling Eliza onto her back again. 

She took a breath and looked up—right into Raya's eyes.

A balloon of hot relief swelled behind her ribcage, bursting as Raya snapped and tugged off the remaining bindings, her face alight with a frantic urgency.

"Raya—" Eliza pushed through her croaky throat, nothing mattering more than the fact Raya had come for her, had found her in time.

"Sh, quiet." Raya silenced as she was done pulling Eliza out of the rubble and wreckage of the now ruined room, the wall crumbling to bits, the fireplace almost entirely dead, everything else a complete mess. 

The fay princess slotted her arms beneath Eliza and lifted her up like a bride, Eliza exhaling a soft chuckle, curling in on her savior, the comforting scent of forest and rosewater clinging to Raya's garments.

As she carried Eliza through the room, Eliza realized they'd come to stand above the fay man who'd taken her, though a deep drowsiness made her slow to judgment.

She could unmistakably feel the crackle of Raya's rage practically scald the very air they were breathing, Raya's hair rising behind her, a horrifying halo of pure power.

Eliza gave in to the pull of her lover's strength, eyes drooping shut once more.

He was scrambling up to sit, but Raya put a foot on his chest and shoved him back down. Her face was flint, eyes ice.

"You will die a most agonizing death, fool, for laying a finger on my human." Raya told him, voice steady and stoic, a menacing promise she was making, a bloody oath. "But not today. Do not delude yourself into feeling safe however, because this I vow to you. I will make you pay." 

She spoke no more, and turned away, marching out of the ruins she'd made, Eliza safely stowed away in her arms, already lulled off again, crashing down from the perilous few days she'd survived with a few soft snores.


End file.
